


When All The Boys Can’t Be Men

by goldheartedsky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky’s got a filthy mouth, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Daddy Kink if you squint, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Just Absolute Pure Filth, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Multiple Orgasms, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Dick Steve Rogers, Steve is a cock slut, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky
Summary: Steve clenches his hands into fists at his side and feels his stomach tighten already, just at the way Bucky is looking at him. He tilts his eyes up at the older man, staring through his dark lashes, and whispers, “Do you like it?”Bucky lets out a shuddering breath and grips his knees, legs spreading involuntarily. “Fuck,” he shudders, clenching his teeth as he runs his eyes over Steve like he wants to eat him alive. “You look fucking incredible, baby. Lemme see the back,” he says, shifting where he sits on the edge of the couch. “Turn around.”Bucky buys Steve some panties and proceeds to fuck the everloving shit out of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 42
Kudos: 827





	When All The Boys Can’t Be Men

**Author's Note:**

> I truly only set out to write a panty kink fic and then just went headfirst down the feminization rabbit hole.
> 
> Note: heavy use of the terms “cunt” and “pussy” because beefy Steve deserves the best kinky sex.
> 
> Also, if anyone’s curious, [these are the panties Steve wears in this fic](https://shop.hommemystere.com/natasha-panty/)

* * *

“Steve, you ever coming out?”

His face flushes crimson and he adjusts himself before looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes trail over the sharp angles of his shoulders, the cut of his abs, and come to rest on the soft pink and purple roses and white lace that stretch across his skin. The satin pulls tight on his hipbones and Steve can’t stop the blush that spreads down to his chest. He clears his throat and chokes out, “Y-Yeah, Buck, just gimme a second.”

This was the first time they’ve done this and Steve was already a little self conscious, but his boyfriend had asked so nicely that he couldn’t say no. He had even let Bucky pick the pair out online, only seeing them when he had unwrapped the box ten minutes ago.

Well, it was now or never.

The door creaks open and Bucky’s eyes go pitch black.

Steve clenches his hands into fists at his side and feels his stomach tighten already, just at the way Bucky is looking at him. He tilts his eyes up at the older man, staring through his dark lashes, and whispers, “Do you like it?”

Bucky lets out a shuddering breath and grips his knees, legs spreading involuntarily. “Fuck,” he shudders, clenching his teeth as he runs his eyes over Steve like he wants to eat him alive. “You look fucking incredible, baby. Lemme see the back,” he says, shifting where he sits on the edge of the couch. “Turn around.”

Steve obliges, heart pounding high in his throat. The panties he’s wearing were cut low across his ass, the white mesh hugging every curve he has. He adjusts the lace hem and throws a look back over his shoulder. Bucky has his palm over his crotch, just lazily squeezing his erection through his pants. His own cock jumps in his panties and Steve tries to keep the other man from noticing.

“You getting wet already for me?” Bucky whispers, swallowing a groan as Steve nods shyly. His face was burning and Bucky clucked his tongue in disappointment. “Oh baby, don’t be shy about it. Let me see you.”

His eyes flutter shut as he turns around, chewing on the inside of his lip. He was half hard already, cockhead pressed against the silky fabric, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this game up without being touched. “Bucky, I…” Steve sucks a breath in through his teeth and clenches down on nothing. “I need something. Need you to finger me, eat me out, jerk me off, anything,” he whines, shifting from one bare foot to the other.

The older man licks his lips, a smirk pulling at his mouth, and crooks a finger at Steve. “Come here,” Bucky hums, voice rumbling down deep in his chest. “Let me get a good look at my best boy.”

His legs feel like jello as he steps closer to Bucky, finding home in the warm vee of his thighs. Steve sucks in a sharp breath and his mouth falls open as Bucky reaches out with gentle hands and lightly strokes the hair on the inside of his thighs. His prick throbs again and the fabric feels damp at the front.

“I don’t even have to touch that little thing, do I?” Bucky whispers and his breath catches Steve’s flushed skin. “Can just get it near my face and you already start dripping like a bitch in heat.” Steve lets out a whiny moan and hitches his hips in Bucky’s hands. Bucky chuckles and leans in to lick around his belly button. “Patience,” he purrs, voice as silky as Steve’s underwear, “we’re just getting started baby.”

“Buck, please…”

“No whining,” he says and drags his fingers down along Steve’s waistband, stopping to play with the tiny bow in front. “I plan on taking my time with you. Tease you until you’re begging me to let you come, if I even let you come at all.”

Steve sways where he stands. “I’m gonna be good,” he all but sobs. “I’m gonna be a good boy, I promise. Just please, Bucky—just touch my cock.”

The blush on his cheeks and chest darkens when Bucky chuckles, just past the edge of mocking as he chides, “Not much for there to touch, is there?” He raises a single finger and strokes the wet spot at the front of Steve’s panties, a grin spreading when Steve gasps like he’s been shot. “Still love that little cock, especially when it’s wrapped up all pretty like this,” Bucky says, beginning to stroke up and down the short length of his hard prick. “Serum changed just about everything didn’t it? Everything except one. Got to keep my favorite part of you, didn’t I?”

Steve nods, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He’s always been, well, small. When he was five foot four and a hundred pounds soaking wet, pushing three and a half inches when erect didn’t really matter. But now that he was almost 6’2”…it was a different story.

He squirms as the damp spot grows, his prick leaking heavily from the feather light touch. He’s panting now, unable to catch a single full breath. His knees shake and threaten to give out as he begs, “Please, I need more.”

“You want more,” Bucky growls, reaching up with a free hand to pinch one of Steve’s nipples in between his metal thumb and forefinger. Steve hisses at the bright, sharp, glorious pain that spreads through his flushed chest. “You always fucking want more, don’t you?” He nods, breath catching in his chest as Bucky cups his testicles, rolling them in his huge palm. “My good little slut, aren’t you?”

“‘m yours, whatever you want,” Steve croaks, his mouth suddenly dry. All of the blood had rushed southward and there was nothing left outside his throbbing cock.

Bucky’s fingers move back, pressing lightly on his perineum, and Steve moans wantonly. “You’re a fucking dream—so goddamn sensitive,” Bucky croons, dragging his fingertips up the mesh in the back. “Bet I could make you come just like this, just by petting you like a fucking girl.”

Steve furrows his brow and gulps for oxygen, hitching his hips against Bucky’s hand. “Bucky, I—Fuck, I want you to,” he gasps and rolls his head back against his shoulder. “Want you to lay me out and treat me nice like you did all those girls you had before you kissed me.” Bucky groans below him and cups Steve’s pec, his other hand dropping from Steve’s crotch to press down on his own. “Yeah, babe, just like that. Play with my tits, get your fingers all wet from my cunt. I’ll be your good little girl.”

His head snaps up as Bucky surges off the couch with an animalistic growl, bearing Steve back against the wall and crushing their mouths together. There’s a sharp taste of blood in his mouth as Steve’s head cracks back against the plaster. Bucky pins his arms back up against his head as he licks and bites against Steve’s lips. “Gonna take you apart, baby,” he snarls as they begin to tumble back toward the bedroom. “Gonna be so sweet to you.”

“You’re always so good to me,” Steve whines breathlessly as Bucky sinks him down on the mattress. His head hits the pillows and the older man settles between his spread legs. “I know you’d never do anything to hurt your best girl.”

Bucky drops his head down and muffles a swear, fisting the sheets furiously. He raises up just enough to give Steve a hungry look before kissing his way up to the younger man’s mouth. He grabs Steve’s jaw and holds him steady, just looking at him for a moment before nipping gently at the soft skin next to his Adams’s apple. “Remember that first time I spread you out on our bed? Back in 1937?” Bucky breathes, hot and heavy against Steve’s ear. “When I held you down and ate you out for hours?”

Steve nods, arching his back. “I came and you didn’t care. You kept going until you were done with me.”

“Gonna make you do what you did then. Hands stay on the headboard or you don’t get to come at all,” Bucky growls, fingers light as feathers as he trails them down Steve’s stomach. The front of his panties were soaked now, his cock throbbing with every heartbeat. “But you’re gonna be my good girl, right?”

Curling his fingers around the bars of their headboard, Steve rolls his hips into thin air and moans as soft and sweetly as he could. “Promise you won’t tell anyone how much I love you taking me apart like this?” he whispers, batting his long eyelashes at Bucky. “I don’t want the neighborhood gettin’ the wrong idea about me…”

“Fuckin’ hell, Stevie,” Bucky gasps, fucking down into the mattress with another growl before he grabs Steve’s face again. “You’re too fucking fast for me.” He clenches his teeth and digs his fingers into the blond’s cheeks hard enough to leave red marks when he pulls away.

Steve almost bucks off the bed when Bucky touches him through his underwear again, running his thumb along the bulge. His fingernail lightly traces Steve’s slit and Bucky grins when he begins to squirm. His heart slams around his chest like it was made of vibranium, ricocheting around his ribs with abandon. Steve could live a thousand lifetimes and would never deserve a man like Bucky.

The wood whines under his palms and the sheets stick to his lower back with sweat. He wants Bucky’s mouth on him, wants to ride his fingers, his tongue, his cock, just desperate to be filled.

Bucky was right—he always wants more.

Bucky’s palm covers the entirety of Steve’s prick as the older man pets him through his satin panties and it makes Steve’s head spin. It was like he was nineteen years old again and nothing had changed. Steve grinds up against Bucky’s hand, letting out little whimpers with every thrust. He’s dripping so much precome that he can feel it slick his boyfriends hand, can feel it dripping down against his asshole. It’s hot and wet and fuck, he needs more.

“Slow down baby,” Bucky reassures him from somewhere far away. Steve opens his eyes and he’s not sure when he closed them to begin with. The ceiling spins around him and his thighs shake as Bucky lowers his fingers to stroke his slick hole. “Christ, honey, you feel how fucking dripping you are? Your hungry little cunt just aching for my cock?”

“Want you to fuck me,” he breathes, halfway to a sob. “Please just—mmhm—fuck me, God!”

“Listen to the mouth on you,” Bucky smirks, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Steve’s clothed cock. “Thought you said you were a good girl…” Another kiss and Steve legs begin to tremble, toes begin to curl. “Good girls don’t talk like that.” Bucky pushes at his knees, hiking them up around his shoulders.

“I’ll be good, I swear, I promise, please!” He’s begging at this point, for what, he’s not quite sure. All Steve knew was that Bucky was inches away from his drooling prick and throbbing hole and if he fucked up now, he wasn’t going to get anything.

“Mmm, I don’t know if I trust you,” Bucky hums, running the bridge of his nose up the underside of Steve’s testicles. “Might have to keep you from using such dirty language.” He wraps his arms around the top of Steve’s thighs and holds him tight, suddenly diving in and laving his tongue over the mesh covering the younger man’s hole.

Steve screams.

Bucky drinks him in like a dying man in the desert, like Steve is the last oasis on earth. He licks and nips and sucks as Steve thrashes weakly, unable to move under Bucky’s strong grip. His fingertips dig into the meat of the blond’s thighs and he eats all of Steve’s moans up like they’re candy.

Steve’s stomach seizes. There’s a fine line between life and death and maybe loving Bucky was that glorious purgatory. The space where his body, his soul, will be split and sewn back together in a million different combinations.

His mind goes numb. His body alights.

“Buck—Buck I can’t…s-shit…” he moans, digging his heels into Bucky’s shoulder-blades. Steve feels like a live wire, muscles threatening to vibrate out of his pulled-tight skin. He’s so hard, he’s so fucking hard that he thinks he’s going to die from lack of oxygen. His arms shake from exertion, just desperately trying to keep hold of the headboard. Steve wants to be good—has to be the good girl Bucky thinks he is. “Want your fingers—fuck—want your whole goddamn hand.”

He yelps when Bucky sinks his teeth into the soft crease of the inside of his thigh. Bucky pulls his head up, cheeks and chin shiny with spit and precome, and grins like a Cheshire Cat. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide as he growls, “Again with the language. That’s not being good, is it, Stevie? And to think, I was gonna be so sweet to you.”

What does that mean? What the fuck does that mean? Sirens go off in Steve’s head as Bucky pins his hips down with his metal arm and pulls his face away from Steve’s crotch entirely. Tears run down his cheeks and he didn’t even realize he was crying. “No,” he sobs, breath hitching as he tries to sit up. “No, no, no, I’m s-sorry! I wa—You gotta—gotta f-fuck me, pleaaahh!!” He trails off into a broken cry as Bucky begins to jerk him off through his panties, slow as molasses.

His mouth falls open into a silent scream as Bucky eases the vee of his fingers against Steve’s cock, rubbing and caressing like he would with a girl’s clit. His heels shift and slide on the sheets as he tries to get a foothold. Bucky leans down and closes his mouth over one of Steve’s nipples, sucking hard before flicking it with his tongue. “You’ve got the prettiest tits, baby,” he says, mouthing against Steve’s sweat-slick skin. His metal hand digs into muscle and gathers more of the younger man’s pec before he bites down on Steve’s nipple.

He’s so fucking close, especially when Bucky shifts his flesh hand, digging his heel into Steve’s perineum and giving him that blinding spark against his prostate.

“Yeah? You like it when I rub your pussy like this?” Bucky murmurs, a smirk slithering across his face when Steve sobs through a moan again. His thumb comes up, rubbing against the swollen head of Steve’s glans. “What about when I play with your little clit like this?”

Steve shakes his head wildly from side to side, his bangs soaked to his forehead with sweat. “‘s not a clit,” he whines, begs, desperate in his haze of need. His thighs are shaking and his balls have pulled up high into his body. Bucky’s hand is slick and warm, thumbing him without a care in the world. “Mmghh…s’not a…oh g-god—p-please…”

His heart has stopped beating, he’s sure of it. Steve struggles to lift his head and is barely able to see Bucky’s hungry look through the tears in his eyes. The older man is watching him so intently that it makes his skin crawl, makes his cock drool out more precome. Bucky’s eyes are dark as he takes in Steve’s flushed, tearstained face and straining cock, and it’s like he wants to rip Steve apart piece by piece. “Come on, baby, that’s it,” he growls, need laced through his own voice as he runs his thumb pad over the damp satin and Steve’s leaking slit. “I know you’re close—you gonna come all pretty for me?”

Sucking in air, Steve trembles and tightens his grip on the headboard. He’s so close, so close, so close, so goddamn close that he feels like he’s dangling on the edge of a precipice, unable to fully let go. He sobs again, hips canting against Bucky’s palm.

“I’m gonna rip it outta you if I have to,” the dark haired man snarls, moving his thumb faster but still too painfully slow for Steve’s liking. “You gotta come, honey. You gotta come so you’re nice and wet when I fuck you.”

“I can’t, I c-can’t—” Steve begs, chest heaving. His orgasm is coming at him like a speeding train and he’s tied to the tracks. Bucky’s middle finger teases over his hole and his vision whites out. Steve rambles out syllables that might have been Bucky’s name in any other situation, each getting cut off by a broken moan. “Buck—st…ahh f-fuck—I c-can’t…”

“Come on, pretty girl, come for me.”

It crashes through his body like electricity, like a bolt of lightning, like a raging wildfire. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open and Steve feels his orgasm come like a punch to the gut. His stomach tightens and he spills into his panties, come pulsing through the fabric and out onto Bucky’s fingers.

But Bucky doesn’t stop.

He covers Steve’s body with his own, wedging his thighs between the blond’s shaking legs to hold them open. Steve can’t find words, just chokes and sobs and pleads as Bucky begins to massage his still-throbbing cock even faster. He’s using all four of his fingers now and Steve can’t think over the raging white noise in his head. “Gimme one more,” Bucky pants, grinding down against Steve’s ass. “I know you girls can come twice, just gimme it, please Stevie…”

Bucky leans down to kiss him—tender and open-mouthed and breathless—and Steve knows it’s all over for him.

He comes again before he can even catch his breath from the first orgasm. It’s different this time—harsher—like a knife carving up through his gut. His stomach cramps and his testicles ache and it feels like he’s having a seizure, muscles roiling against his bones. The wooden bars snap and splinter in his hands as Steve breaks free, grasping for purchase in the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. Stars appear in the field of his vision and Steve goes weightless.

His hands are yanked from Bucky and the room spins as he’s flipped onto his stomach. His prick presses against the mattress and it’s too fucking much. There’s a rustle of clothing and the clinking of a belt buckle as Bucky opens his pants up just enough to get his cock out. Steve shakes when it presses against his ass, hands fisting the sheets as he whimpers, “B-Buck…”

“I got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Bucky says, voice wrecked as Steve’s. His metal and flesh hands dig into the meat of the younger man’s ass, spreading his cheeks just far enough to press his thumbs into the furled muscle of Steve’s hole. “Promised I’d be good to you, did I?”

The mesh rips easily under his strength and Steve’s breath catches as Bucky’s fingers swipe through the mess inside his panties. His eyes roll back into his head when he feels two metal fingers press into his hole, slicking Steve up with his own come. The metal is cool and his come is still warm and Steve feels utterly and completely debauched.

The sheets tear as Bucky pulls Steve’s hands down, pinning them at his hips with the fabric still tangled through his fingers. He wraps his fingers around Steve’s wrist, digging his thumbs into the blond’s lower back, and pins him down into the bed. He dips his cock into the slick curve of Steve’s ass, precome stringing when he pulls back. Steve moans weakly, his open mouth pressed hard into the mattress. “Don’t worry, sweet thing. Gonna fill that pretty cunt up real good.”

Steve opens his mouth to try and form some semblance of a retort but all that comes out is a short breath, punched out of his lungs as Bucky fucks up into him in one sharp thrust. “Aahh!!” he gasps as universes are created and destroyed in his mind. Time slows down. His blood goes cold. “Bu…Buck…B…” he pants, in time with the crushing pace that Bucky sets into.

His hole stretches around Bucky’s cock and the burn makes Steve feel alive for the first time in too long. He’s so strung out that he can’t do anything but shift weakly, legs struggling from where they’re pinned between Bucky’s knees. Bucky’s thumbs dig further into the base of his spine and all Steve can hear is the slap of skin against skin. “Christ almighty, is this your first time, baby?” Bucky huffs, fucking him ruthlessly. “Pussy’s so fucking tight, you gotta be a virgin.”

Nodding, Steve feels the tears and sweat run down into his eyes. His fingers flex but he can’t seem to let go of the tattered sheet remains. “‘m a good girl…” Steve slurs, drunk on overstimulation. “Pro…Promise…”

The head of Bucky’s prick slams home against his prostate and a full on sob claws its way out of his throat. He sinks his teeth into the pillow under his face as Bucky continues to force broken little ‘unh, unh, unh’s out of him with every punishing thrust. Steve’s eyes roll back into his head as the older man buries himself to the root and says, “Yeah, that’s it, Stevie. Think I can fuck one more outta you? You love me enough to come on my big fat cock?”

“N-No, please…c-can’t…”

Steve wishes he was lying. His prostate is swollen beyond belief and Bucky’s cock slams into it every time he fucks in or out. He can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t move, and it’s so goddamn perfect. “Mmm, I think you can,” Bucky sneers and Steve can almost hear the smirk in his voice. “I bet if I hit your sweet spot enough, you’ll come whether you want or not.”

The world drops out from underneath Steve as Bucky begins to fuck him harder, pushing him deep into the mattress. He can feel bruises blossom around his wrists and above his hips. Steve knows they won’t linger but he wishes they would last for hours, days, weeks, just so he could have the reminder of being completely and wholly owned by the man he’s loved through the century.

“Gonna fill that thirsty cunt up, babe,” Bucky pants, his hips stuttering as they snap against Steve’s ass. “Gonna come so hard you’re gonna be dripping for days. Won’t even be able to sit down without being reminded of how good I am to you.”

Steve’s stomach begins to cramp again and his over sensitive cock throbs from where it’s pressed into the mattress. Bucky really is going to fuck another orgasm out of him and Steve will have absolutely no say in the matter. The muscles in his arms and shoulders fire but he’s too delirious to fight his way from the older man’s grip. He pounds into Steve’s ass with merciless thrusts, nailing his prostate with a sniper’s accuracy.

“Come on, fucking come on, Steve,” Bucky says.

Coming tears Steve apart this time. It feels like Bucky is splitting him in two, carving his insides out without care. His cock pulses weakly, every thrust forcing more and more semen out of Steve’s spent body.

“Yeah, fuck, fuck, Stevie. I told you if I fucked you good and hard you’d come whenever I wanted.” Bucky’s metal hand tightens hard enough that Steve’s begin to go numb. Maybe his entire body is going numb and he just hasn’t noticed it. Steve’s eyes roll back into his head as Bucky shifts him, pulling Steve back on his cock like he’s nothing more than just a hole to fuck. “I love you,” he growls, biting down hard enough to leave indents in the blond’s shoulder. “Never gonna have a better pussy to fuck than yours, sweetheart.”

Steve tries to clench down on Bucky’s cock but he’s too loose, too fucked out to do much than moan weakly. His mind floats out of his head and he lets himself be completely overcome by the other man—gives Bucky his body, his mind, his soul so willingly that there’s nothing left of him anymore.

“Pro…” Steve breathes, words slurring together. “Promise me, B-Buck…”

Bucky’s brow furrows and he drops his knee down to throw more power behind his thrusts. “Promise what, Stevie?” he growls, leaning down to lave his tongue over bite mark into Steve’s shoulder. His breath is soft against the younger man’s ear as he licks a stripe up Steve’s neck. “Don’t be shy, baby girl, tell me. Gotta tell me what you want.”

Steve’s vision swims as he looks back at Bucky, tearstained face splotchy from all the needy crying he’s done. “W-Wanna be a—still w-wanna be your good g-girl,” he begs, body beginning to dissolve into tremors again. Bucky’s face pinches and his teeth clench into a wild snarl. Steve bites his bottom lip and blinks his clumped lashes. “P-Promise me you’ll stay, Buck, when you knock me up.”

That’s Bucky’s breaking point.

His breathing goes ragged as he pounds into Steve once, twice, before slamming himself home with a broken moan, coming deep and hard inside the blond. Bucky’s arms shake as he tries to catch his breath, hips still hitching in short, little, aborted thrusts. “Baby…” he babbles, slowly releasing Steve’s wrists. “Fuck, baby, baby, Steve…”

Bucky pulls out slowly and Steve can’t stop the whimper from falling out of his mouth at the sudden emptiness. “Don’t l-leave…” he whispers, voice shaking from overstimulation. Steve can feel come leaking out of his swollen hole and shudders at the feeling. He feels dirty, feels used, feels absolutely fucking perfect.

“Not going anywhere,” Bucky says, fingers coming up to gather the thick liquid dripping from Steve’s ass. “This isn’t going anywhere either.” He shoves it back in as gently as he can, fingers slipping past the blond’s puffy, fucked-out rim. Steve moans quietly in the back of his throat at the slick squelching sound coming from his own body. “Yeah, that’s it, isn’t it? Can’t let your cunt go empty for even a single second, can you?”

Bucky fingers him lazily, kissing him like they’ve got all the time in the world. Steve can’t do anything but lay on his stomach, letting the other man’s fingers slip in and out of him, and allow himself to be kissed.

He’s completely spent in every way imaginable, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Goosebumps rise on the backs of his arms and the small of his back and Steve suddenly misses the warmth of Bucky’s body draped over him. “Empty,” he whines, chasing Bucky’s fingers weakly. “Empty, B-Buck…”

“You’re not empty,” Bucky hums into his mouth, self satisfied and smug as he twists his fingers deeper, purposefully avoiding Steve’s swollen prostate. “You’ve got two of my fingers inside you; how could you possibly be empty?” He runs his thumb across the blond’s stretched out rim and kisses Steve to swallow the exhausted moan that tumbles from his mouth. “But that’s not enough for you, is it?” Bucky says. “Never. Fucking. Enough.”

Steve shakes his head, eyes slipping closed as Bucky’s fingers disappear from his body. He still hasn’t been able to catch his breath since the last time he came and the stretch and pull of his torn panties as they’re eased down his hips do nothing to help alleviate that. The satin sticks to his spent cock and the mesh gives way completely as Bucky tosses the panties in a pile at the side of the bed. “Empty,” Steve whimpers again, eyes rolling back out of his head.

“Shhh,” Bucky reassures, pulling the younger man onto his side and plastering himself against Steve’s back. “Just be patient, baby. Daddy’s always gonna take care of his baby girl.”

Before Steve can even protest, he feels the blunt head of Bucky’s half hard cock pressing against his hole again. But it’s not like last time. There’s no quick thrusts or forced stretch. No, it’s just a slow, slippery slide of Bucky finding his home inside of Steve, both of them breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank…Thank you…” he murmurs, reaching a shaking hand back to wind his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Stay…”

Bucky rests his face against the back of his neck and shifts them into a more comfortable position, never once slipping out of Steve again. “I’ll stay as long as you want,” he says, stroking a thumb over Steve’s hipbone. “I’m never leaving you, Stevie.” He’s quiet for a moment before he laughs quietly. “Except to get you more of those fucking panties,” he giggles, hiding his smile against the nape of Steve’s neck. “Kind of ruined the ones I just got you.”

“Good present…” Steve says, drifting off into a blissed-out dreamworld.

“The panties were great but nothing will come close to your ass,” Bucky says, sounding equally as tired. Their eyes slip closed and they don’t move an inch. “That’s the best present I could ask for.”

“Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, baby girl.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this gratuitously delicious porn!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
